My Everything
by TamieH
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe are back to normal, working together while they try to move forward. Assumes knowledge of season 3 and picks up some time after that. This is my own little story and doesn't deal with any of the spoilers about what might happen in season 4, so more of an AU. Chapter 6 is M rated, but more on the romance side. Now complete. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Running full-out down the street, Detective Chloe Decker wished she hadn't eaten the pastry Lucifer brought her that morning. She vaguely registered the sound of her own shoes hitting the street in a hard pounding rhythm, or maybe it was the beat of her heart. She reached out to grab the fleeing suspect and pushed herself to move faster until he was mere inches in front of her. She clutched the back of his jacket as she barreled into him. They both went down hard on the roadway between two parked cars. She pulled his hands behind his back and clicked the handcuffs on his wrists, breathing hard.

A pair of perfectly shined shoes stepped into view right next to the downed criminal. Chloe turned her head and let her eyes travel up the long legs, narrow waist and lean, suit-covered chest of her partner. He smiled down at her, looking as if he had just come from a holiday. "Well done, detective!"

She gave a small laugh. "Thank you. I don't suppose you brought the car around?"

"No. Sorry. It's still several blocks back where you left it." He gave her a grin. "I was having such fun watching you in action that I forgot all about it."

She shook her head as she stood up, bringing the suspect to his feet. She steered the man forward past two closely parallel-parked cars, hoping to get out of the street as quickly as possible. "Lucifer, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of several things you could do with me, Detective," he replied smoothly. "Just say the word, darling, and I'm all yours."

She gave him a sideways glance, and her face turned pink as her imagination supplied graphic images of what they could be doing together. "I walked right into that one…"

They shared a look, both glad that they could tease and banter with each other again.

Her next words were cut short at the sound of a car speeding toward them. Other cars honked theirs horns and slammed on their brakes as a dark sedan wove around the traffic and came full-speed toward them. Chloe pushed the suspect out of the way, and braced for an impact she couldn't avoid. Suddenly she was air-borne, but to her surprise, it wasn't because the car hit her.

Lucifer had picked her up as if she weighed nothing and flipped her gently onto the roof of a nearby, parked car where she rolled off the far side, and landed on her feet on the sidewalk.

Now _he_ was directly in the path of the oncoming car.

The car picked up even more speed. Lucifer watched with detached interest as it came toward him. He took time to adjust his cufflink before he moved. It was perfectly timed, and done so calmly that Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. He stepped closer into the side of the parked car, as the sedan brushed by, near enough to muss his hair. It sideswiped another parked car and disappeared around the corner.

The handcuffed suspect stared at Lucifer in shock. "Holly smokes, dude that was amazing."

Chloe came up behind the man, once again directing him toward the police cruiser, as she turned to Lucifer, "Um, that really was pretty amazing." She cleared her throat and whispered, "Thank you."

Lucifer gave her a distracted look, before he turned to stare down the street where the car had careened around the corner. "You're quite welcome."

Back at the police station, Lucifer waited at Chloe's desk while their suspect was processed.

Ella came out of her lab and walked toward him with a big smile, "Hey, how's it going?"

"I've had better days. The Detective almost got run down this morning."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Yes. I was able to get her out of harm's way. 

Ella's eyes widened, "You mean you saved her? Oh dude… how is it that you two aren't together yet?"

He gave her a frustrated sigh, "I have no idea."

Ella immediately felt bad for bringing it up. "Well, just give her time. You know, she is still dealing with Pierce's death."

He gave her an unhappy look. "Miss Lopez, she never really loved him. She's having a hard time accepting the truth about me."

Ella nodded her head, "Oh, right. Cuz you're the Devil." She gave him an encouraging smile, "You're trying out for a movie or something based on that Vertigo comic, aren't you? Will you have to dye your hair blonde?"

He stood up, throwing his hands into the air, "I give up."

Across the room, Chloe waved to him, indicating she was ready to interrogate the suspect. He walked swiftly toward her, but found his path blocked by Dan Espinoza.

Dan stared at him, his face a mask of anger; his jaw clenched.

Lucifer ignored the simmering threat of violence and inclined his head slightly in formal greeting, "Daniel," he said softly before he continued toward Chloe.

The suspect sat in the interrogation room, perfectly comfortable. He drummed his fingers on the desk and whistled a song while he waited. Chloe and Lucifer stepped into the room and took their seats across from him.

Chloe began, "So you admit you knew the murder victim?"

The young man nodded his head enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, I knew her. She liked to mess around. A different guy every week."

"So she dumped you for someone else and you decided to get revenge."

He frowned, "No. No way. She wasn't anything to me but the occasional good time."

"Okay. So what about that sedan this morning? Got some enemies?"

The man clammed up and looked nervous for the first time. "I don't know anything about that…" A bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Lucifer leaned forward, "Oh come now. You seem tense." He stared deeply into the man's eyes. "Why don't you tell me what you desire."

The young man crumbled immediately. "I just want to live, so don't put me in no trouble. I don't have details of who was behind it, but that car wasn't aiming for me. It was aiming for her," he said as he turned to look at Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night and LUX was packed. The crowd all wanted to meet Lucifer Morningstar. The rumor around the club was that he might start giving private parties in his penthouse again. His residence had been off-limits for months, but lately he came down to mingle more often and played the piano if the mood was right. Tonight the mood seemed to be right. He stepped into the spotlight and settled at his piano. His fingers caressed the keys and he began to play. With a wicked smile he sang, "I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me, so deep that you're a part of me…" Every person in the club felt that he was singing just for them.

Chloe certainly felt that way as she pressed through the throng of people and worked her way to Lucifer's side. He saw her immediately and his eyes followed her progress as he continued to sing. "I'd sacrifice anything come what might, for the sake of having you near…"

She knew he sacrificed a great deal for her, but the reason behind it remained unspoken. He was with her almost every day and yet there was a wall between them. A wall built of fear, assumptions, and doubt. A wall each helped create to stay safe; but from what?

She thought back to the night on the party bus, when she decided she could not marry Marcus Pierce. In conversation, the bus driver had told Chloe that the man she married was 'her everything'.

That was the moment Chloe knew; she wanted a man who was her everything, and Marcus Pierce did not fit the requirements. Her heart was set on Lucifer, but as soon as she accepted it, everything changed. It took months to get over the shock of knowing the truth, but now she understood her world better. She found that she was ready to ask herself - if she was willing to love Lucifer when she thought he was a bit crazy, could she love him knowing he wasn't? She smiled to herself.

All the puzzle pieces fit in place and she found she liked him even more. His love of life surprised her. After being forced to rule over Hell, Chloe was amazed he could stand to be around humanity at all. To her, it showed a tremendous will and strength of character.

Her practical nature kept telling her there was no way she could be in love with an angel, even a fallen one. She shook her head, still rocked by her new angels and demons reality. She pulled out her new favorite mantra as she stuffed her feelings into a corner of her heart, "Just be his friend, just be his friend."

She smiled as she reached the piano while Lucifer sang the last line, "because I've got you under my skin." The crowd applauded and Lucifer bowed before turning to Chloe with a seductive smile. "Detective, so nice to see you. Care for a drink?"

"That would be great." She sat down next to him. "Lucifer, I know things are better between us now, but our relationship is still not where I want it to be. Something is still not right." She touched his wrist lightly, "Can we go upstairs and talk for a while?"

He felt a jolt of panic. Talking with the Detective meant sharing feelings, which just brought about problems. He quickly put his playboy persona back into place. His eyes dropped to her mouth, then slowly wandered up her face to meet her questioning look, "Of course." He gestured for her to lead the way, lightly bracing her elbow to help her stand, before stepping back.

They made it to the steps leading past the bar, when shots rang out. "Everybody freeze!" Six masked gunmen surrounded the crowd, holding sacks. "Hand over your cash and jewelry and nobody needs to get hurt."

Lucifer stepped toward the man shouting the orders, "Now Mr. Robber, there's no need for violence. I'll be happy to give you whatever you desire." He took another step, trying to get the man to look at him, while simultaneously placing himself in front of Chloe.

The man pointed his gun directly at Lucifer, "Just stay back." He looked around to see if his men had filled their sacks. "We're almost done here."

Lucifer turned to find Chloe standing next to him, her eyes willing him to behave. Her silent message was clear, " _Stay still. Just let them go for now_."

He gave her a ghost of a smile and relaxed.

The men all gathered near the door, while the leader watched the crowd. "Thanks so much, folks. Have a nice evening." The man tipped his head and smiled at Lucifer right before he raised his gun and shot Chloe directly in the chest.

She stumbled back, but Lucifer caught her waist and eased her down to the floor. "Call an ambulance," he shouted. He ran his hand along her cheek, willing her to open her eyes, "Chloe!" Then he checked her stomach and chest. He sighed in relief when he found the Kevlar vest peeking out from under her top.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus her blurry vision on Lucifer's face. He looked down at her in worry. "Déjà vu," she said softly.

He gave a sharp laugh. "Detective, we have got to stop meeting this way."

The medics arrived quickly. Lucifer stood close by as Chloe was treated. After an initial examination, she was given pain medicine and warned she would be sore for days.

The paramedic removed the vest and inspected the bruising. "You are incredibly lucky. Without the vest, that bullet would have hit an artery."

Chloe heard a sharp crack, and realized the glass in Lucifer's hand had shattered. She noticed the blood running down his palm. "Lucifer you cut your hand. You're bleeding."

He looked at the blood in astonishment. He hadn't been vulnerable around Chloe for months; not since Pierce died. His searching gaze moved to her face, and he smiled softly, "So it appears."

He let the medic clean and bandage his hand. Once the club was cleared, he sat down next to her, "Something is bothering me about tonight…"

She gave him her full attention, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the robbers got what they wanted. No one was resisting, yet the gunman still turned and shot you for no reason."

"Yes, that does seem odd." She frowned as she remembered the scene. "He smiled at you, almost like a taunt. Did you recognize him?"

"No, but I'll have the security tapes pulled so we can look again. But for now, I'm driving you home," he insisted. "Those pain pills are strong, so I'll make sure you're tucked in safe."

Chloe tried to argue, but instead, she smiled at him. She suddenly felt happy with the entire world as the pain meds began to work, "That sounds nice… you really are a nice devil, Lucifer." She moved in clumsily to try to kiss him, but dizziness forced her to clutch at his chest instead.

Lucifer lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car.

As promised, Chloe woke up to find herself tucked into bed with a bottle of water and her pain pills on the night stand beside her. Her phone was next to her hand and plugged into her charger.

She sat up gingerly, but after the first shock of stiffness, she felt able to get moving. As she got ready for work, fragments of the night came back to her. Lucifer gently placed her on the bed. He disappeared to get some water for her, then came back to sit next to her hip. He sighed heavily, then leaned forward to gently kiss her lips, then the tip of her nose. She thought he might have wished her good night, but the rest was a blur.

Once again he had shown himself to be a good man, even if he refused to believe it.

Note: Readers, reviews are love. Even short little stories like the ones I write, take lots of time and effort. Please post a review if you find enjoyment in my work.


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon, Lucifer stood on his balcony, drink in hand as he stared out at the city view. He turned impatiently at the sound of the elevator. "Mazikeen where have you been?"

The demon sauntered into the room, arms crossed over her chest. "Busy," she said sharply.

He gave her a look of warning. "I understand you are making your own life and no longer exist to serve me, but after what you have done this past year, I expect your obedience. I have need of you."

She tried to look defiant, but Lucifer's intense gaze made her drop her eyes. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

He moved to stand closer to her. "The Detective is in danger."

Maze looked away from him, jaw clenched. "Well of course she is. And that means everyone else needs to sacrifice themselves to save her."

His eyes went red. He radiated a silent menace that was much more effective than shouting at her. He spoke very quietly. "You will obey me, Maze."

"Okay, okay." She stepped back, knowing she had to tread very carefully. "Tell me what to do."

He relaxed a bit, taking a sip of his drink. "I need you to find out who has taken the reins of the Sinnerman organization. I think someone is out for revenge."

"Should be easy enough, but what about Chloe?"

Lucifer gave her a sharp smile. "I'll take care of her protection." He turned his back on her, dismissing her, but then faced her again with a final thought. "Oh, and Maze, see if you can get Detective Douche to help you. He is still very tense over Charlotte's death. It might help to give him something productive to do."

Maze turned on her heel and left without a word.

He fished out his cell phone and began to make calls.

An hour later, Maze stalked into the police department looking for Dan, she found him in the kitchen area as he searched for his lunch sack. "Hey Dan. How's it going?"

Dan glanced at her, "Swell. Somebody stole my lunch again and I can't even blame Lucifer. I haven't seen him at all today."

She spoke plainly, "You know, Lucifer liked Charlotte. He didn't know Pierce would kill her."

Dan glanced at her, anguish clear on his face. "I know that. But Pierce is dead. I can't put my hate where it belongs." He dropped his head, "I know it isn't Lucifer's fault."

She wasn't sure what to say in response. She got straight to the point of her visit. "So. I need your help on something."

"What?"

Chloe walked by the vending machines in the room next to the kitchen just in time to overhear.

"Lucifer thinks Chloe is the target of a revenge plot by someone in the Sinnerman organization. I'm going to try to figure out who took control after Pierce died."

Dan put his hands on his hips. "If you're going after them, I'm in. But is Chloe in danger?"

Maze gave a snort of laughter, "Are you kidding? By now, Lucifer has called in every IOU in the city in order to keep her safe."

Chloe stuck out her chin and fumed. Lucifer was her partner. He shouldn't be going behind her back on anything. She stalked out of the office intent on finding him.

By 9 p.m. she had managed to track Lucifer's car to a rather dangerous area of town. She parked well back from his vehicle and quietly looked around. She pulled up her dark jacket and carefully made her way down an alley until she could hear Lucifer talking to someone. She darted into the deepest shadows to listen.

Lucifer looked around at his surroundings in distaste, but then focused on the man standing in front of him. "Frankie, you spread the word. Chloe Decker is under my protection." He moved even closer to the man, eyes flashing red for an instant, fast enough to be taken for a trick of the light, "Understood?"

Frankie tried to shrink back into the brick wall of the building, "Yes, Mr. Morningstar. Nobody touches the cop."

"Oh I want more than that." Lucifer moved into the man's personal space, "You tell your crew, she gets protection… Anyone that helps keep her safe gets their IOU back."

The man nodded nervously as he backed away, "Okay, I'll spread the word."

Lucifer watched him go until the soft clink of a shoe crunching down on broken glass caught his attention. He turned to stare into the darkened alley behind him. With feral grace, he walked into the shadows. He turned quickly to the left and grabbed the jacket of the hidden urchin with both fists. The body was light, probably a boy of no more than seventeen. "Got you," he said with a smile.

He heard a small squeak of distress as he lifted the hooded figure until the slender body was above his head, feet dangling above the ground. "Now lets see who is tailing the Devil."

Soft hands came up to grip his wrists. The hoodie slipped back to reveal blonde hair and wide blue eyes. The sense of threat radiating from him vanished as he blinked up at her. "Detective?"

"Ouch." She tried to hold herself up, but the pressure of his fists on her bruised chest was making it hard to breath.

He gave her an apologetic look and lowered her quickly yet gently until her feet touched the ground. Then he steadied her until she found her balance.

She took a moment to let the pain recede, and then looked him in the eye, "Lucifer, what's going on?"

He gave her an innocent look, "Nothing much. Just a little extra-curricular activity."

She frowned at him in annoyance, "You mean like buying off the entire city to keep me safe?"

He ducked his head, and Chloe thought for a brief moment she saw a blush on his face. "I'm merely trying to find out who is behind the two attempts on your life."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just too coincidental that you almost got hit by a car and then got shot. The fact that you in particular were shot in my club means that whoever is behind this has a personal vendetta and knows both of us. They know there is a relationship between us."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. Maybe one of Pierce's men is trying for pay-back?"

"Exactly." He said with an appreciative smile. "I asked Maze to involve Daniel in finding out who might still be active in the organization."

"Okay, then let's…" her phone rang. "It's Dan. Hey, Dan what's up?"

"Chloe we got some traffic camera footage of the car that nearly ran you down. It's not super clear, but it looks like the same guy who sent you and Lucifer into Pierce's ambush. You know, the one with the fake sister story. His name is John Barrow."

She nodded at Lucifer as she ended her call. "You were right. It is the Sinnerman organization."

Note: This work will be fast – only 6 chapters. Hopefully 6 decent chapters, but my life has recently gone to Hell (and not in a fun Lucifer sort of way), so I'm going to wrap this up fast with much less side story. Still hope you enjoy - may move rating to M for final chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The building where Pierce died seemed vacant, the entrance still blocked with yellow police tape. Chloe and Lucifer sat in their unmarked car and watched the quiet scene.

Lucifer stretched, "Surely you don't think Pierce's men are stupid enough to come back here?"

She gave him her attention, "Why not? The FBI is done. It's all been cleaned out, so it might be considered a safe spot to meet. Or maybe there are still records or other valuables hidden in the building."

He shifted in his seat, "We've been here for hours with no sign of anyone. How much longer?"

"Let's give it another two hours, okay?" She smiled at him. "Lucifer, I know you don't enjoy stakeouts. Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"I mean, why do you consult with me? You're not human. You have lived forever and will live forever. Why are you interested in this work and well, in me?" She watched his face carefully, hoping for a deeper understanding; needing to know she wasn't a complete fool for letting herself care again.

He looked resigned to her question, as if he expected it; dreaded it. But he answered truthfully, "I'm not above you, if that's what you think… I may not be physically human, but my desires, my wishes are far more aligned with you humans, than they ever were with Heaven. And you my dear, have a much better soul than I."

He stared straight ahead, "I do this because I find satisfaction in punishing the guilty and I very much enjoy getting to be with you."

She looked down at her hands, surprised by his admission, "Okay, I understand about you trying to keep me away from the 'woo-woo' Heaven and Hell stuff, but if you enjoy being with me, then why did you leave me after I almost died? You made me think you wanted a relationship, but then you just disappeared and came back married." Deep hurt showed in her eyes. "I don't understand what I did wrong."

He took a deep, angry breath, "You did nothing wrong. It was Him," he said with an upward glance. "I left because I found out that my father placed you here in my path. Your parents wouldn't have been able to conceive a child if Amenadiel hadn't blessed them."

He gave her an apologetic look, "I did want a relationship with you, but after I found out that you were a miracle, I felt I had been tricked and that you weren't being given a choice. I left to give you space and I married Candy to confuse my mother and to put distance between you and me." He gave her a pleading look, "I never slept with her."

She stared at him, her mouth hanging open, "So you think God created me just to mess with you?"

He nodded vigorously, "Yes. Essentially."

"Well that certainly explains a lot." She rubbed her forehead where a headache was forming, "I don't buy the scenario where I'm just a pawn. But believing as you did, you still came back. Why?"

"I…," he looked into her eyes. "I didn't want to stay away. I wanted to tell you the whole truth about me, but things kept going wrong." He looked away from her. "Then Cain happened, and I thought he made you happy. I misjudged a lot of things."

He bowed his head, a small frown lining on his face, "I didn't lie when I said I care for you. I do. A lot."

She felt stunned. Her memory flashed to the night when he first told her he cared. The night he tried to tell her he was the Devil; the night Pierce killed Charlotte. Suddenly, it all made sense. Lucifer loved her, even if he didn't fully understand it yet.

She reached out and placed her hand on his jaw, drawing his attention back to her. "Lucifer, I have to admit I'm still freaked out by everything that comes from knowing the truth about you, but I care about..." Chloe shook her head hard and punch the steering wheel with one hand in frustration, "No. I'm not going to keep doing this!"

He gave her a look of defeat and desperation, "Please detective. It's all right. I won't mention my feelings again. We can continue working together, just as we always have, and I'll keep my monstrous side away from you."

She placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Lucifer, it doesn't matter that you're the Devil. Well, it does, but I mean, I know you. Angel, Devil, those are aspects of you, but the whole package is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar. I trust you. All of you. Am I making any sense?"

He stared at her, his eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

She squeezed his arm. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. As crazy as our relationship is, I love you."

He looked completely confused. "Wait. What?"

"I said I love you. There is a very real connection between us and I can't turn away from it anymore."

Shock, hope, and need flashed across his expressive face before he smiled softly. Abruptly, his expression changed to one of frustration as he turned his head to stare past her shoulder. He huffed out a breath. "I guess the rest of this conversation will have to wait. Look who just showed up."

Two cars parked in front of the building. Cain's henchman, John, got out of a familiar looking sedan and made an exchange with another man. He took a large envelope and walked back to the dark car. As the two cars drove away, one going left and the other right onto the main street, she started her car and followed the sedan slowly. "Let's see where he's going. The FBI has been after this guy for months."

As the sun went down, Lucifer and Chloe continued to follow the dark sedan.

She kept well back and didn't use her headlights as the sky began to darken and the streets got smaller and rougher. She followed the car through an industrial area of town as it pulled up outside a huge, abandoned warehouse complex. Chloe turned down a side street to shut off the engine and looked at Lucifer. "This might get ugly. I'm going to let Dan know where we are." She pulled out her cell phone to make the call.

Lucifer nodded, "Right. You make the call and I'll go have a word with this villain." He opened his car door and walked quickly toward the warehouse entrance.

Chloe scrambled to slide out of the car while making the call. "Dan, use my car locator. We think this could be one of the hideouts for the Sinnerman organization. We're going in." She hung up and ran to follow her partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe cursed under her breath as she ran to catch up with Lucifer. Her partner was headstrong, reckless, and a general pain in her butt. However, he was also intuitive, clever, and fiercely protective of her. She stopped next to the warehouse entrance and cautiously peered inside through the glass panel in the door. Lucifer was standing in the center of the vast room speaking with John. A dozen tough-looking men surrounded them. She made her way closer as Lucifer continued to talk, "Honestly, I don't know why you bother. Detective Decker is quite good. Maybe you should consider relocating out of state?"

John laughed. "No need. She'll come looking for you any minute and then we'll finish what Pierce started."

Chloe stepped out from behind a wall of boxes, "LAPD, freeze." All the men turned toward her.

John wrapped an arm around Lucifer's neck, and used him as a shield. "Right on time. Now drop your weapon, or we'll find out how many bullets it takes to kill your partner."

She began to raise her hands slowly, still holding her gun.

Lucifer smiled as he grabbed John's arm and used it to pull the man over his shoulder. As soon as John hit the floor, Lucifer kicked his gun away. The group of surprised men reached for their weapons as Lucifer rolled his shoulders. As soon as his wings appeared, he swept them in a tight, low circle to knock the men closest to him to the ground. He quickly folded his wings away as Chloe ran toward him. She fired a few shots to scatter the men still on their feet, as they ran for cover. She and Lucifer raced toward the darkened interior of the building as gunshots rang out all around them. They passed through a field of boxes, metal shelving and conveyor belts, until the darkness became complete.

The sounds of shouting men could be heard behind them.

She felt Lucifer take her hand and she moved to whisper in his ear, "Seems like the power is out in this part of the building. Maybe we can make our way to another exit?"

He turned his head to whisper back, "All right. Keep hold of my hand. There is debris in front of me, so it looks like they aren't using this part of the building."

She squeezed his hand, wondering if he had run into whatever he considered to be debris. She couldn't see a thing. He pulled her forward, moving at a relatively fast pace.

The sound of voices receded a bit as they made their way through the blackness. Lucifer slowed to a stop and she felt his lips close to her ear, his breath warm on her skin, "Some of the floor is missing in this section, and I do mean missing. It's open to another level below. I'm going to lift you over it."

She nodded, as his hands came to rest on her waist. He picked her up and set her back down a few feet in front of where she was previously. The back of her shoe rested on the edge of nothing and she started to fall backward, but Lucifer caught her until she had her balance again. He walked much slower as he lifted her over several such openings. In the pitch blackness Chloe lost all sense of time. Objectively, she thought they had been walking for about an hour through the massive complex, but without her eyesight, she felt like it had been days. She tugged at Lucifer's hand and pulled him to her, "let's rest for a minute."

"Certainly, Detective. Just a little further." He led her into an area where the structure seemed safer and cleaner. He guided her to sit on the floor where she rested her back against a cold metal wall. He looked back into the darkness. Satisfied that no one had followed them, he sat next to her. He studied her face, perfectly able to see her in the blackness. "Detective, I'm sorry."

She reached out, searching for his arm; her face sad as she replied, "There's nothing to be sorry about." She tipped her head back against the wall. "I know you have done everything you could to protect me."

He reached out to place a palm against her cheek, "And yet, here we are. Once again in danger." He studied the series of pipes and metal beams overhead. "The metal structure in here makes it too dangerous to try to fly you out."

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his, holding it against her face. "I'm glad you're with me."

As he struggled to find words, she moved. Her arms came around him and she found his face, kissing her way to his lips. Not being able to see him heightened her awareness of his cologne, the feel of his stubbled jaw and the taste of his mouth.

He pulled her closer, kissing her back. With a sigh, he gently set her away from his body. "I'm going to get you out of here. There is a door straight ahead of you." He pulled her around until she was facing the door. "When they get to this area, I can hold them off, while you escape."

She tipped her head, "How do you know there's a door?"

"I can see perfectly fine in the dark."

"Of course you can," she said sarcastically. She raised her eyebrows and blushed, "Which means you saw the dazed expression on my face after that kiss." Her chin came up in stubborn challenge. "No way am I leaving my partner. We can get out that door together right now." She stood up, and tugged on his hand.

"Chloe, there are at least a dozen men searching for us. You'll have a much better chance if you go ahead."

"No, Lucifer. You have my back and I have yours. We do this together."

Their argument was cut short at the sound of voices. Flashlight beams bounced in the darkness coming closer.

Chloe pulled on Lucifer's hand again and he silently led her toward the door. It opened easily under his fingers. They stepped into the room and he twisted the lock hoping to buy them some time.

At that moment they heard shouts from the warehouse, "LAPD! Drop your weapons."

She smiled, "Sounds like Dan and the SWAT team are here." The sounds of screaming men followed. "Oh, he brought Maze too."

Suddenly, the exterior door on the far side of the small room opened and the lights flipped on.

Chloe shielded her eyes from the unexpected brightness, and then gasped in horror, "Marcus!"

Marcus Pierce, also known as Cain stood before them, a cold smile on his face and a gun in his hand.

Lucifer huffed beside her, "I see dear old Dad, still refuses to let you die."

"Apparently. But that damned, demon-blade wound took months to heal. I didn't wake up until after the embalming and burial." He shook his head, "Leaves such a nasty taste in your mouth. I'm just glad I didn't have to claw my way out of the coffin." He strolled closer, "My men have standing orders to recover my body no matter what. Makes it much easier than the old days when I had to do everything myself." He pointed his gun at Chloe, "Hello, sweetheart."

Chloe's shocked face went deathly white, "You're the one who's been trying to kill me?"

"Yes, but no hard feelings. It's just that killing you is the only way to truly hurt Lucifer." He smiled and gave a small laugh. "You are the only person he loves."

She glanced at Lucifer, but Lucifer kept his attention focused on Cain, watching him with the intensity of a cobra faced with a mongoose. "Cain, you don't want to add any guilt to your worthless soul by killing her." He stepped closer, putting himself between Cain and Chloe, "Why not just fight me? You know she makes me mortal, so it would be a fair fight."

Cain moved to stand next to Chloe, putting his gun to her temple, "I know what you're trying to do." He snaked his other hand around her waist, while he continued to watch Lucifer. "But I'm not falling for it this time. I want to watch you suffer and hurting Chloe will do that." He tipped his head to the side, "It took me a while to figure out how much you love her. Your own confusion over the matter made it more difficult to understand, but once I knew, it became obvious that she is your weakness."

He gave Lucifer a considering look, "I could shoot her in the stomach and make you watch her die." The barb didn't get enough of a reaction, so Cain tried again, "Cutting her with a scapel is always a good option too."

Chloe made an involuntary gasp of revulsion, and Lucifer's eyes went blood red. He spoke softly, "Cain, I know you want to hurt me, but you still care about Chloe, don't you."

Cain gave him a gleeful grin, "Not really. I know she never truly loved me; because of you. She couldn't get over you." He took a deep breath, "So let's get on with this. I'll start with a shot to her leg."

Lucifer dropped to his knees slowly, "Cain, please don't. Torture me, not her. She doesn't deserve this."

Cain laughed evilly, "Perfect. That's just what I wanted. To see you beg." His face became serious. "Now I can kill you."

Three shots rang out and Lucifer fell forward onto the floor.

Cain smiled down at him in triumph, "And when you get to Hell, you can think about Chloe being with me. I've decided to keep her." Cain moved to stand directly in front of her, his eyes traveling down her body. "And unlike you, my angelic friend, I don't care if I have to force her into my bed."

Chloe slammed her fist into Cain's face. He stumbled back and gave an angry laugh as he raised his own fist, "My turn?"

Before he could strike her, his body was forcibly spun around until he stared into Lucifer's devil face. I can't let you hurt Chloe, who so brilliantly insisted I wear a bullet proof vest today."

He grabbed Cain's wrist, crushing the bones with the force of his anger. Not satisfied, he lifted him off the ground and gave him a shake.

Chloe's eyes widened at seeing the monstrous side of Lucifer once again, but unlike the first time, she didn't panic. She studied her partner, feeling the barely contained rage he was fighting to control. Her own, cold anger felt like an echo of his. She and Lucifer were natural punishers. It suddenly occurred to her that they were actually very similar.

He lowered Cain to the ground, "It would truly please me to kill you again, but the Detective believes in me, so rather than try to destroy you, let's go for containment.

Lucifer smiled at Chloe with warm brown eyes, his face back to normal. He moved to the exit door, still holding onto Cain. Once outside, he gave a shift of his shoulders, his wings appeared and Chloe felt a moment of awe before both Lucifer and Cain disappeared in a gust of wind.

She sent a prayer into the Universe, "Please be safe, Lucifer." Then she stepped to the interior door and banged her hands loudly against it. "Hey! In here!"


	6. Chapter 6

A day later, Chloe sat alone on her couch, nibbling at her fingernail in worry. Trixie was at a sleepover birthday party, which left Chloe in an empty house with too much time to wait and wonder. She stared at the front door daydreaming about how she would act, how he would act, now that her feelings were known. _Would it be too much for him? What if he ran again?_ She frowned, and argued with herself. _No, he loved her. It would be different this time._

As if summoned by her thoughts, the door opened and Lucifer stepped into her home, "Detective, I'm back."

At the sight of him, her doubts vanished. She jumped up and launched herself into his arms. His momentary confusion was replaced with joyful desire and he held her close, finding her mouth with his. A buzzing sound from her pocket interrupted them.

Chloe apologetically pulled out her cell phone and read the screen. "It's Ella," she said with a look of regret.

Lucifer took the device from her hand, watching to see if she would object. She smiled in consent and let him have her phone. He tossed it onto the counter with a self-satisfied grin. "Not this time."

He pulled her back into his arms and they kissed. She burrowed into him, trying to undo his shirt buttons without looking. He smiled against her lips and ran his hands down her back. As soon as she had his shirt undone, he shrugged it off so she could feel his skin. Then he began working on her blouse buttons. Chloe's shirt joined his on the floor, along with her bra. He pulled her against him, flesh to flesh and continued to kiss her as need built between them.

He broke off the kiss to question nervously, "Bedroom?"

Chloe nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes, yes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled at his ear. With a groan of pleasure, he picked her up and quickly carried her to bed. He set her down beside the mattress and began to peel off her slacks; she reached for his zipper to do the same for him.

With nothing between them, he settled her on the bed and quickly moved to join their bodies. They fit together perfectly.

Lucifer's pride insistently demanded foreplay, but his wrecked willpower argued that where Chloe was concerned, every moment of the last three years counted as foreplay.

His heart and body desired her. Her enthusiastic response escalated the desire to a flash point. They came together in a rush of need and to his amazement, he found that emotions turned sex into something else; something better.

He poured everything he felt into making love to her. Chloe's high-pitched cry of pleasure sent shockwaves through his soul and triggered his own release. He stared into her eyes as their bodies pulsed together.

Only moments after their first orgasm, Lucifer wanted her again. She was perfect, exquisite, and his. He began to move, holding his weight above her. Chloe caressed his face, and then trailed her hands down his chest. His mouth found hers, exploring her; his kisses echoing the movement of his body. He kept his pace slow and steady, drawing out the pleasure until they were both moaning. When moans turned to cries of pleasure, he moved faster. Her body shivered in release beneath him and he joined her; his climax bright and sharp.

Afterward, she lay curled against his side, catching her breath, but her hand rubbed light circles against his spine. He chuckled, thrilled that she had such depths of desire within her.

He picked her up and carried her to the shower, feeling more like himself. He became determined to grant her desire. It was his job. His steps faltered as he heard his own thoughts and followed the logic. It was his job to please because his innate appeal lured lovers to him. He granted their desires in trade for the advantage of his effect over them, but Chloe wasn't compelled to desire him. She was with him because she chose to be.

He smiled at her with all his emotions showing in his eyes as he set her down under the warm spray of water. In a haze of pleasure, they washed each other's bodies. Lucifer tried to touch, lick and kiss every inch of her, but unlike all the other lovers he had known, Chloe refused to passively accept his skilled attention. She continually ran her soft fingers along his skin, searching for what felt good to him. Her personal enjoyment was easy to see, but she seemed to find even more delight in his reaction to her kisses and touches. It was distracting and wonderful in a way that made Lucifer's heart skip a beat. When she curled her fingers around his length, he jerked in surprise, and then quickly lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He filled her slowly, giving himself over to the experience of being one with her. He gathered her close as she twined around him. When she arched against him, whispering words of love, he lost what little control he had. He took her, giving everything, until they gasped out each other's names in completion. Afterward they lazily dried one another, and made their way back to bed.

Sated, they lay in each other's arms.

She smiled at him, almost glowing, "Hello."

He laughed, "Hello, yourself. Miss me, did you?"

She lightly kissed his chest, and gave him a playful look, "I think that would be a yes." She settled herself against him, "Now tell me what happened with Cain."

He cuddled her closer to his side, closing his eyes in contentment, "Let's just say he won't be a problem for the next several centuries at least."

She happily accepted the vague answer, dismissing Cain from her thoughts. But another idea crept into her busy mind, refusing to be silent. She brushed her nose against the hollow of his neck, but gave in to the doubt plaguing her. "Lucifer, I remember you once said something about getting a woman out of your system by sleeping with her." She swallowed and forced the rest out, "How long do you think it will take to get me out of your system, now that we've been together?"

He stilled and pulled back from her just enough to look into her eyes. "That statement doesn't apply to you."

Still concerned, she added, "I just wonder if a relationship with me can compete with all the available lovers at LUX. I'm not adventurous… not into anything kinky…"

"Darling, all that, fun as it was, has no substance. You are one of a kind," he smiled wickedly, "and as for kink, who knows, you might find you have a thing for feathers."

She blushed furiously and hid her face against his chest.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

She felt his heart rate increase as he gently tipped her face up to his.

He studied her in confusion, then his expression smoothed out into amazed understanding. He became serious, "Chloe, you aren't just a lover. You are the woman I love. As long as I exist, you will be my heart."

The simple, sincere statement took Chloe by surprise. She was prepared to wait for years to hear any romantic words, much less a declaration of undying love. A smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up as her own heart began to pound.

She felt the wall between them tumble down and her emotions spilled out in a torrent of words, "You make me think, and feel, and question. You have from the moment I met you. I can depend on you and yet you constantly do the unexpected. I can be open with you and have fun."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, "Do you remember when you asked me why I wasn't affected by you?" She quickly shook her head, "of course you do. My point is, I _am_ affected by you."

She flattened her palm against his chest. "I'm affected by your heart, your mind, and your soul. Your powers don't have a thing to do with what's between us." She gazed directly into his eyes, "Lucifer, you are my everything."

His dark eyes were luminous as he looked into her soul. He gave a faltering smile, "This is real. It's always been real!" Overwhelmed, he pulled her into his arms, kissed her temple, and murmured into her hair, "Chloe." 

She drew back, "Yes it is real. But since we both seem a little insecure, how about we make a deal?" She gave him a sly look.

Intrigued, he answered, "A deal? With the Devil?"

"Exactly." She waited expectantly, and then said, "I'm giving the word."

He gave her a puzzled frown.

"Several days ago you said to _just give the word and you would be all mine_." She smiled triumphantly, "I desire you to be exclusively, totally, one hundred percent, all mine."

Lucifer gave a bark of surprised laughter and pulled her joyfully into his arms. "Done!" he said with a broad smile. "But I'm calling in my IOU immediately. You have to be exclusively mine too." He sealed the deal with an exuberant kiss, and then held her against his heart until they both slept.

Meanwhile, at the furthest edge of the globe, in the deepest, darkest pit outside of Hell, Cain stared out at nothing. He was encased in ice, paralyzed by the weight of the vast glacier above him. Lucifer had carried him down, down into the cold, and then called upon fire to melt the ice just enough to throw him in and watch it re-freeze around his body. He screamed inside his mind, knowing that he would be trapped until the last of the ice melted from the planet. As his body froze solid and consciousness faded, his last thought was of revenge. It might take an eternity, but when the day finally came, he and the Devil would meet again.


End file.
